


Я возвращаюсь домой

by Mey_Chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Касамацу Юкио и Кисе Рёта растут вместе с первого класса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я возвращаюсь домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm on my way home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273728) by [spaceburgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceburgers/pseuds/spaceburgers). 



I.  
Юкио восемь лет, а Рёте — шесть, тогда-то они и встречаются впервые. 

В дом рядом въехала семья; у них две девочки, обе чуть старше Юкио, и мальчик.

Вместе с родителями Юкио идёт поздороваться с новыми соседями; он знает — так будет вежливо. Девочки милые, и все-таки Юкио их побаивается. Старшая уже его переросла, ей тринадцать, и она, считай, подросток, а вот мальчик на два года младше Юкио. Когда тебе восемь, два года — целая вечность. 

Он робко говорит «Привет» и с любопытством разглядывает белокурую копну волос Кисе Рёты, пока взрослые умиляются детям: троим отпрыскам Кисе и Юкио с маленьким братом.

— Это Юкио-кун, — говорит мама, и Рёта широко улыбается.

— Юкио-кун, — чуть слышно, будто про себя, повторяет он, но Юкио всё равно слышит. 

Это начало. 

—   
Оказывается, они учатся в одной школе. Юкио уже в третьем классе, а Рёта идет в первый. Юкио об этом и не подозревает, пока в коридоре не мелькает знакомая светлая макушка. Вот тогда до него доходит — он теперь будет видеть соседского мальчика куда чаще. 

Но вот насколько чаще — это он понимает только спустя несколько месяцев. Все решает случай. После уроков Юкио идёт на тренировку баскетбольной команды и вдруг замечает Рёту: тот вжимается спиной в обувной шкафчик, а в его футболку вцепился какой-то мальчишка, старше и выше ростом, и…

— Эй! — кричит Юкио, хотя обидчик крупнее — он наверняка в четвертом или пятом классе. Об этом Юкио не думает, просто под ложечкой вдруг становится горячо, и он орет на мальчишку: — Иди приставай к кому-нибудь твоего роста! Он первоклашка, отстань от него!

Глаза Рёты округляются, а мальчишка, сощурившись, смотрит на Юкио.

— Ты кто такой? — говорит он.

— Я… — Юкио делает паузу. Рёта всё ещё стоит на месте как приклеенный. 

Юкио ловит его взгляд и произносит одними губами: «Беги!»

Дважды повторять не приходится: Рёта бросается прочь по коридору. Хулиган ошалело вертит головой, не сразу соображая, что сейчас произошло.

Юкио тоже срывается с места, проскальзывает мимо мальчишки и мчится вслед за Рётой. Не мог же он убежать далеко, ему всего шесть, он…

Юкио находит его в конце коридора. Рёта сидит на полу, забившись в щель между шкафчиками и обхватив колени руками.

— Эй, — окликает Юкио. 

Рёта испуганно вскидывается, узнает его и снова опускает глаза.

— Спасибо, — вполголоса бормочет он. — В следующий раз не надо мне помогать.  
Юкио вздыхает. Он смотрит на часы и понимает, что опоздал на тренировку, а потом устраивается рядом с Рётой на полу.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Юкио.

Кажется, молчание длится бесконечно. Юкио смотрит на Рёту и пытается угадать, о чем тот думает, но Рёта по-прежнему смотрит в пол. 

— Такое часто случается? — наконец спрашивает Юкио.

Снова повисает пауза, а затем Рёта медленно кивает. Юкио хмурится.

— Нужно всё рассказать учителю!

— Нет, — резко отвечает Рёта, и его нижняя губа дрожит от негодования. Юкио хмурится сильнее.

— Но ты должен!

— Не хочу.

Юкио вздыхает, встает на ноги и отряхивает брюки.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, и Рёта наконец смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза. — А как насчет баскетбольного клуба? Не хочешь ходить туда вместе со мной? Там много старших мальчиков, тебя не дадут в обиду. — «Много старших, и я в том числе», — думает Юкио, но не произносит этого вслух.

Рёта хлопает глазами, как совенок, и молчит.

— Я не умею играть в баскетбол, — говорит он.

— Да всё в порядке, — отвечает Юкио и улыбается. — Я тоже не умел, когда первый раз пришёл.

Рёта снова опускает глаза, размышляя над его предложением. Наконец он поднимается и кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Я попробую. 

Так Рёта попадает на тренировку вместе с Юкио. Тренер в ярости из-за его опоздания, но испуганное лицо Рёты и сбивчивые объяснения Юкио заставляют его смягчиться.

— Ладно, — говорит он и треплет Рёту по голове. — Давай посмотрим, что ты умеешь, малыш.

Рёта полон энергии. Он быстро бегает, высоко прыгает и попадает в корзину сразу же, стоит тренеру показать, как это делается.

Тренер с раскрытым ртом смотрит на Рёту, и тот выглядит сконфуженным.

— Ты и раньше это умел?

— Что умел?

— Бросать мяч.

Рёта мотает головой.

Тренер молчит в растерянности. 

— Что же, — говорит он после паузы, — думаю, я возьму тебя в команду.

Рёта сияет.

— 

В команде к Юкио обращаются по фамилии, и он велит Рёте называть его так же. Сначала тот протестует («Но ты же Юкио!»), но в конце концов уступает — к большому облегчению Юкио. Не то чтобы он стеснялся того, что Рёта его сосед, но они теперь команда, а в команде есть правила, которые нужно соблюдать. И Юкио тоже начинает звать Рёту по фамилии, а тот добавляет к обращению «семпай». 

Но после тренировок домой они идут вместе. Начальная школа всего в нескольких кварталах от их домов, и самое страшное, что с ними случалось — это украденный пару лет назад велик, так что Юкио разрешают три раза в неделю провожать Рёту после баскетбольных тренировок. 

Удивительно, но, несмотря на то, что Рёта младше (здорово младше, кажется Юкио), они все-таки настоящие друзья. 

Так проходят следующие три года: по выходным они вместе гуляют, по будням — играют в баскетбол, а потом идут домой — снова вместе.

Рёта жутко талантлив, и это немного пугает. Он не просто запоминает все приемы, которые ему показывают — он способен их повторить и подстроить под себя.

Короче говоря, он настоящий вундеркинд.

Наверное, именно поэтому Юкио не чувствует себя странно из-за того, что они проводят вдвоем так много времени. Конечно, Рёта на два года младше и до сих не в ладах со сложением и вычитанием, зато в баскетболе обходит даже шестиклассников.

Тренер замечает это. Тренер берёт Рёту под свою опеку. 

И через два года после того, как Юкио переходит в среднюю школу, Рёта сообщает, что будет учиться в средней Тейко. Он рассказывает об их престижной баскетбольной программе, и сердце Юкио падает прямо в желудок.

— 

II.  
Юкио четырнадцать, а Рёте двенадцать. 

Они друзья. Такие хорошие друзья, что Юкио уверен — Рёта всегда будет рядом. Даже когда Юкио переходит в среднюю школу, у них получается идти утром на учёбу одной дорогой, а иногда расписание совпадает, и Юкио провожает Рёту домой. Они гуляют после школы и делают домашнее задание, или играют в «Mario Kart», или в баскетбол один на один, а теперь…

— Юкио? Ты в порядке?

Юкио моргает, трясёт головой, чтобы привести в порядок мысли. 

— Да, всё хорошо, я-я просто удивился. Тейко… так далеко отсюда.

Рёта неловко улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Похоже, мы больше не будем ходить в школу вместе.

— Похоже, что так, — тихо говорит Юкио. Он не улыбается.

— 

В Тейко Рёта… становится совершенно иным. Больше, смелее. Ярче. 

У Рёты теперь куча странных друзей, которые совсем не нравятся Юкио. Рёта вытягивается на восемь дюймов за один год. Юкио чувствует себя неудачником, когда видит Рёту и понимает, что тот теперь выше него.

Рёта получает толпу поклонников и модельную карьеру. 

Хотелось бы Юкио, чтобы это была шутка, но всё взаправду. Сёстры Рёты ради развлечения отправили его фото в модельное агентство, и спустя неделю у их двери стоял человек с контрактом.

Голова все время гудит, и Юкио не может понять, в чём дело. Не то чтобы он чем-то расстроен, они ведь с Рётой по-прежнему друзья и видятся почти каждый день, но… 

Но теперь все, о чем говорит Рёта, откуда-то из другого мира. Юкио носит простой чёрный гакуран, а на Рёте накрахмаленная бело-голубая форма частной школы. Рёта в баскетбольной команде, которая взрывает Японию, и у Рёты полно новых знакомых, знаменитых и талантливых. 

Людей, с которыми у Юкио нет ничего общего. 

На первом году старшей школы — Рёта учится во втором классе средней — Юкио понимает кое-что важное. У Рёты уже появилась подружка, и он принимается рассказывать о своем первом свидании, и тут в голову Юкио закрадывается неожиданное подозрение: кажется, он влюблен в Кисе Рёту. 

От этого открытия у него перехватывает дыхание, но он все так же сидит. Сидит и смотрит на профиль Рёты, на модно подстриженные светлые волосы, на новую серёжку в левом ухе, и на его глаза — единственное, что осталось неизменными с тех пор, когда Юкио и Рёте было восемь и шесть…

Неожиданно все обретает смысл. И это раздражение. И это тревожное чувство.

Сердце сжимается в груди.

— Твою мать, — вслух говорит он.

Рёта осекается и странно на него смотрит.

— Юкио?

— Прости, я тут… вспомнил вдруг. Мне… мне надо домашнее задание сделать, очень срочно. — Вранье выходит откровенным и беспомощным, но на большее Юкио сейчас не хватает. Он вскакивает, торопливо улыбается Рёте: — Потом поболтаем. 

Он уходит, не оборачиваясь. В голове только одна мысль: «Вот дерьмо».

— 

Рёта несчастлив в Тейко. Ему не приходится говорить об этом вслух: Юкио и так все знает. Он догадывается по тёмным кругам, которые залегли под глазами Рёты, по усталой улыбке, которая появляется, стоит Юкио спросить, не идет ли он на баскетбольную тренировку. А ещё глаза Рёты больше не загораются. 

— Неправда, — говорит Рёта, когда Юкио как-то раз об этом спрашивает. — Я люблю мою команду! Я люблю Курокоччи и Аоминеччи… Мне нравится всё время выигрывать. 

Но его глаза не улыбаются, и Юкио оставляет расспросы.

Вместо этого он тихо говорит:

— Я скучаю по временам, когда мы играли в одной команде.

Рёта замолкает.

— Может, как-нибудь ещё сыграем, — со смехом говорит он, и Юкио молчит в ответ.

III.

Юкио семнадцать, а Рёте пятнадцать.

— Я перехожу в Кайджо, — однажды говорит Рёта, и всё, что Юкио держит в руках, валится на пол. 

Он подтягивает Рёту по школьной программе. Оценки у Рёты ужасные, а ему скоро заканчивать среднюю школу, и нужно вытащить голову из задницы хотя бы на время экзаменов, и каким-то образом Юкио отвечает за то, чтобы Рёта успешно перешёл из Тейко в ту старшую школу, которую выбрал.

Которой, видимо, будет Кайджо.

— Почему? — в конце концов спрашивает Юкио, хотя ему хочется сказать совсем другое.

— Потому что это хорошая школа? — отвечает Рёта. Он смотрит на Юкио и по-совиному хлопает глазами. — Потому что мне нравится ваша форма? Потому что у вас есть отличная баскетбольная команда с отличным капитаном?

— Я не…

— Конечно-конечно, — отвечает Рёта — и улыбается. Улыбается так широко, что при взгляде на него у Юкио ноет в груди. — Как скажешь, семпай.

— Не называй меня так, — обрывает его Юкио. Лицо пылает, и это определённо плохой знак. Но Рёта лишь смеётся.

— Не стесняйся, семпай, — усмехается он. — Всё будет как в старые добрые времена.

— Ты про начальную школу, когда я спасал тебя от пятиклашек-переростков? — фыркает Юкио. Рёту это ни капли не смущает. Он просто улыбается, мягко и искренне.

Лёгкая боль цветком распускается в груди Юкио.

— Ага, — с улыбкой говорит Рёта. — Ага, типа того.

—   
Юкио посмотрел все матчи Тейко с участием Рёты. Все до единого. Некоторые вживую, некоторые в записи, в компании третьегодок. Они сидят кругом в клубной комнате, и Юкио задумчиво наблюдает, как команда Тейко забрасывает очередной мяч, и тот каким-то немыслимым образом попадает в корзину.

— Адский год у нас впереди, — вполголоса говорит Кобори.

Юкио ничего не отвечает, он продолжает смотреть на Рёту с видео; выражение лица у того предельно серьёзное.

— 

У Рёты, который влетает в спортивный зал перед первой тренировкой в году, нет ничего общего с Рётой на видеозаписях. Этот Рёта улыбается и беспечно смеётся — совсем как тот Рёта, которого Юкио знает почти десять лет.

Юкио бездумно тянется к нему и ерошит волосы на макушке.

— Тренируйся лучше, сопляк, — говорит он. На мгновение глаза Рёты удивленно распахиваются, а потом он запрокидывает голову и смеётся громко, от души.

— Да, капитан, — говорит он, не переставая хихикать, и бежит тренироваться с первогодками.

Растерянный Юкио смотрит ему вслед.

— 

После тренировки он зовёт с собой Рёту поужинать, и они идут в раменную в десяти минутах ходьбы от их домов.

— Всё в порядке? — нервно спрашивает Юкио. Рёта широко улыбается и показывает ему большие пальцы над дымящейся миской рамена.

— Слушай, я ведь серьёзно, — начинает Юкио, нахмурившись, но Рёта мотает головой и опускает палочки для еды.

— Я тоже серьёзно, — говорит он, не обращая внимания на набитый рот. — Ты был крут! Правда!

— Ну конечно, мне и близко не сравниться с капитанами из Тейко, но…

— Семпай.

Юкио осекается. Он просто смотрит на Рёту, смотрит и смотрит, а тот улыбается.

— Я просил не называть меня так, — в конце концов говорит он, и Рёта смеётся.

— Но ты же правда теперь мой семпай! И я должен выказывать уважение, правильно?

— Но… не так же, — говорит Юкио, чувствуя лёгкое смущение. Рёта хохочет.

— Знаю, — говорит он. — Ты одновременно и мой капитан, и мой друг, так что, возможно, я не очень объективен. — Он делает паузу, отправляя в рот очередную порцию еды. — Просто понимаешь, в Тейко действительно всё было иначе, это так. Но мне нравится здесь. Мне нравится в Кайджо. Честно.

Юкио отворачивается. У Рёты — такое мучительно серьезное выражение лица, что если Юкио посмотрит на него еще хоть минуту, то взорвётся. Вместо этого он опускает взгляд в свою миску с раменом. Есть больше не хочется.

— Тогда почему ты смеялся, когда звал меня капитаном?

Рёта ухмыляется.

— Потому что мне нравится это говорить.

Юкио собирается с духом и смотрит на него. Рёта улыбается, и Юкио давно уже не видел на его лице такой улыбки. В животе что-то сжимается.

— Вот зараза, — бурчит он.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, семпай.

Юкио едва не роняет палочки для еды. Он надеется, что Рёта не заметил его неожиданного румянца.

— 

Юкио старается относиться к Рёте так же, как к остальным, но это тяжело. И дело не в том, что он пялится на Рёту, стоит только тому отвернуться. Просто Рёта настолько талантлив, что смотреть на него почти невыносимо. 

Он в разы круче первогодок и второгодок, да и большинства третьегодок тоже. Тренер уже поставил его в основной состав. Оставшиеся на скамейке запасных третьегодки негодуют, но им нечего противопоставить безудержной силе, которая зовется Кисе Рёта.   
Так что Юкио изо всех сил старается вести себя с Рётой, как и с остальными первогодками, хотя никто из них в подмётки ему не годится, а влюблённость Юкио в Рёту достигает эпических и неконтролируемых масштабов. 

Но он старается, господи боже, он старается. Увы, старается недостаточно сильно. 

Это выясняется, когда Морияма ловит его как-то раз перед тренировкой и туманно замечает:

— У вас с Кисе, получается… близкие отношения.

— Ну да, — удивляется Юкио. — Мы росли вместе.

Морияма одаривает Юкио многозначительным взглядом.

— Это да, но они у вас… по-настоящему близкие.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — невозмутимо отвечает Юкио.

— Как… ну, ты знаешь. Типа как у парочек… Ай, не бей меня, пожалуйста, я извиняюсь!..

Юкио оставляет согнувшегося от боли Морияму и отправляется в спортзал.

— 

В итоге он оказывается в раздевалке. Он сидит там, полностью обескураженный, а ладони липкие от пота. Неужели по нему всегда было так заметно? И все об этом знают? Или только Морияма? Эта скотина всегда всё замечает, так что…

— Касамацу-семпай, ты в порядке?

Юкио поднимает глаза, и, конечно, прямо перед ним стоит Рёта с зажатой в руке спортивной формой.

— Да, просто ночью плохо спал, — быстро врёт он, и Рёта сочувственно вздыхает.

— Не стоит так перенапрягаться, — говорит он.

— Не стоит, — соглашается Юкио. — Только это все потому, что мне приходится заставлять поднапрячься тебя.

Рёта демонстративно дуется.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, семпай. Я самый трудолюбивый в этой команде.

— Это точно, — соглашается Юкио, и он искренен. 

Он что, всегда был таким? Всегда воспринимал Рёту вот так?

— Ладно, — говорит Юкио, поднимаясь со скамейки. — Переодевайся, увидимся на площадке.

— Да, сэр, — ухмыляется Рёта, отдавая ему шуточный салют. 

Он великолепен. Он великолепен настолько, что у Юкио болезненно тянет в груди. Осознание бьёт наотмашь, и у него перехватывает дыхание … неужели так было всегда? Когда это началось? Когда всё стало настолько плохо?

Юкио заходит в спортзал и делает круг по площадке в надежде, что это прочистит мысли. 

Не помогает.

— 

Они продувают Интерхай. Они проигрывают Зимний кубок.

Оба раза Юкио поддерживает Рёту, позволяет ему плакать в своё плечо, вытирает его слёзы и похлопывает по спине, пока рыдания не переходят в лёгкие всхлипывания. 

В первый раз Юкио не позволяет Рёте видеть свои слёзы. 

Во второй раз Юкио не плачет. Он просто обнимает Рёту за плечи, чтобы тот мог опереться, и думает только о его травмированной ноге.

Третьегодки уходят из клуба. По этому поводу устраивают вечеринку, и кто-то из старших даже ухитряется протащить на нее пиво. Юкио пьёт, и ест, и смеётся, и совсем не думает о том, что стал капитаном, чтобы выиграть, а закончил, так и не исполнив свое обещание.

Рёта здесь; Рёта сидит рядом, их ноги соприкасаются. Он слегка пьян, а потому смеётся громче и обижается сильнее. Он лезет обниматься и что-то бормочет — что именно, Юкио так и не удается разобрать. Музыка слишком громкая. 

Юкио кладёт руку ему на спину. О том, что он никогда больше не будет тренироваться вместе с Рётой, он тоже не думает. 

—   
IV.

Наступает выпускной. 

Со всеми этими матчами, соревнованиями и экзаменами год пролетел быстро. Не успел Юкио и глазом моргнуть, как уже сидит в актовом зале. Вокруг него — море точно таких же, как и он, учеников. Все они смотрят вниз, опустив головы, а директор произносит какую-то бестолковую речь о будущем. 

Они последний раз встают под гимн школы, окружённые одноклассниками последних трёх, шести и даже двенадцати лет. 

И всё заканчивается.

Юкио выбирается из зала на солнечный свет. Его тут же хватает Морияма, делает с ним быстрое селфи и легко похлопывает по руке, и Юкио притворяется, будто не замечает его покрасневших глаз. Появляется Кобори и остальные третьегодки; все фоткаются, и Юкио задумывается о том, что многих из них он никогда больше не увидит.

Потом рядом внезапно оказываются второгодки, и новый капитан, Накамура, неловко трясёт руку Юкио. Он пытается сказать что-то подобающее случаю, но слова тонут в крике Хаякавы.

Затем к ним подходят первогодки. Среди них Рёта. 

Он улыбается сквозь слезы. 

Они смеются, и шутят, и подкалывают друг друга, и устраивают последний матч в спортзале — просто так, чтобы вспомнить старые добрые времена. Рёта сидит на скамейке, потому что лодыжка еще не восстановилась до конца, и улыбается всякий раз, когда Юкио на него смотрит. Из-за этой улыбки Юкио то и дело ошибается, неуклюже теряет мяч — прежде о таком и речи не было. 

Но он больше не капитан и не часть команды. Он позволяет Морияме над собой смеяться, и в ответ дразнит тем, что тот плакал на церемонии, и благодаря этому Юкио снова чувствует себя в своей тарелке. 

Солнце садится, и все расходятся.

Юкио и Рёта остаются вдвоем. Идут вместе домой знакомой дорогой.

— Так странно, что тебя больше не будет на тренировках, — беззаботно замечает Рёта. Юкио смотрит на него, поджимает губы.

— Всё с тобой будет хорошо, — бормочет он в ответ, сжимая кулаки в карманах. — Накамура станет отличным капитаном.

— Я не об этом.

Рёта неожиданно останавливается, и Юкио, помедлив, оборачивается к нему.

— А о чем тогда? 

Они стоят на обочине. Солнце уже зашло, вокруг темно. Только редкие машины проезжают мимо, освещая их вспышками фар. 

Рёта смотрит куда-то в пространство, полностью погружённый в свои мысли.

— Рёта?

— Юкио, — отрывисто говорит Рёта. Он поворачивается к Юкио, пугающе серьёзный. Сердце Юкио подпрыгивает в груди.

— Только не надо меня за это ненавидеть, ладно? — бормочет Рёта, и, прежде чем Юкио успевает спросить, о чём это он, наклоняется, сжимает дрожащей рукой плечо Юкио и целует. Просто быстро и мягко прижимается губами к его губам. 

Но даже этого хватает, и Юкио чувствует, что весь горит.

Рёта отстраняется. Даже в вечернем полумраке Юкио видит его покрасневшие щеки, широко раскрытые глаза и тревожно сжатые губы.

— Прости, — говорит Рёта. — Я просто…

— Не извиняйся, — говорит Юкио и обнимает его. 

Получается страшно неловко: Рёта выше и к тому же застыл столбом. Юкио кажется, будто он обнимает дерево. 

Но затем что-то будто ломается между ними, и Рёта наклоняется, обхватывает его рукам и притягивает к себе. 

Да он же плачет, понимает Юкио. От слез тепло и мокро, но Юкио только вздыхает и обнимает Рёту крепче, заставляя положить голову себе на плечо. Он даже встает на цыпочки, чтобы было удобнее, но Рёта с такой силой цепляется за его рубашку, что и слова сказать нельзя.

— Эй, — говорит Юкио и улыбается, не в силах сдержаться. — Почему ты плачешь?

— Прости, — выдыхает Кисе между всхлипами, и Юкио гладит его по волосам.- Прости, что я так долго тянул… Если бы я знал, если бы я знал, мы бы…

— Так я тоже в этом виноват, разве нет? — теперь Юкио улыбается по-настоящему, даже когда Рёта сморкается в его куртку.

— Но… — Рёта громко всхлипывает. — Но у нас ведь было столько времени, а теперь ты в колледж уезжаешь, а я…

— Да не уезжаю я пока, салага, — говорит Юкио. — У нас ещё несколько месяцев.

— Слишком мало! — ноет Рёта, поднимая наконец взгляд. Глаза у него красные, всё лицо в слезах и соплях. Волосы в полном беспорядке. Он никогда ещё не был таким красивым.

— Ну, — начинает Юкио и дотрагивается до щеки Рёты, вытирая слёзы большим пальцем, — у нас уже есть наши десять лет вместе, разве нет?

Рёта молчит, и это длится ужасно долго. Юкио обнимает его и вытирает слезы с лица.  
Наконец Рёта смотрит на него и спрашивает, робко улыбаясь:

— Значит, я могу снова тебя поцеловать?

— Ага, — говорит Юкио, улыбаясь так широко, что щёки болят. — Думаю, можешь.


End file.
